REVENGE ANYONE?
by nataliexox
Summary: When Adam chooses Natalie's sister,Kristy, over her it turns her world upside down. Until Chase, her knight in shining armor, who just so happens to be the boy Kristy dumped right before dating Adam, comes along to pull her out of her dark days, by plotting to get back at them. Will their plan succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so this is my first fanfic. It's about a girl having a massive crush on Adam Davenport. In this story he is stupid or anything. He's actually quite the hunk. This girl's name is Natalie. Her best friend is Bree Davenport. She doesn't like getting involved in Adam's life so she's more of a sister to Natalie than she is to Adam.**

Natalie's POV:

"But I love him Bree!" I cried louder gripping the sides of my pillow as I continued to soak it up. "I've loved him since freshman year. It's not fair! How could she?"

"Natalie, in all fairness she didn't know."

"Didn't know?! How could she not know?! EVERYONE KNEW! Even the teachers have known this, but my own sister couldn't tell!" I yelled sitting up straight on the bed to face Bree with my eyes narrowed at her.

"Hun, we all get that you're not really good at keeping your crushes a secret but-"

"He's all I wanted Bree, he's all I think about, it's not fair that she gets him with a snap of her fingers but I've waited all this time and he still doesn't notice me." I wiped my fingers on my cheek to wipe away the fallen tears.

"I know." She whispered shifting on my bed so that she could wrap her arm around my shoulder and pull my head down on her shoulder. "But you've got to put a smile on your face and act like nothing's wrong."

I nodded.

"One day he's gonna wake up and realize what he's been missing out on all this time and he's gonna come running to you."

The amount of times I've heard that line never gets old, but even though I felt like someone ripped the heart out of my chest it sort of eased the pain deep down.

No guy had ever broken up with my sister. No one. She would always break up with them, and they would just fall to her feet begging to give them another chance.

Including Adam Davenport! The guy I've loved since I started high school, and now I'm a junior!

They say meeting the parents shows just how serious a relationship is getting. That meeting happened with my parents and Adam last night. The only problem? I WASN'T the one introducing them to each other, she was. It was safe to say that my night was spent locked in my room sobbing the whole night away.

Of all guys she could have had, she chose mine.

But then maybe again they belonged to each other they were both heartbreakers.

How can two people be so damn oblivious to someone?

It's just impossible!

"Look, if there's anything that will cheer you up it's going to the party." Bree said trying to buck me up.

"I don't think so. Kristy is going to be there and I don't want to watch them rubbing up against each other. Watching them suck face here and at school is enough." I muttered pulling away from her and leaning against the window staring at my desk opposite the bed and the various photos covering the two mirrors on either side of the circular mirror.

These parties always turned out to be wild, that's why Bree loved them.

"So what Natalie? You've got to show Adam that none of this is fazing you." Bree encouraged.

After a while of her endless pleading I gave in. She may be Adam's sister, but she was truer to me than she is to him and I don't think she knows how much I appreciate that.

"I guess." I sighed. I made my way off the bed and walked towards to the open wardrobe and reached for the hung up clothes that sat in a plastic bag on one of the doors.

"I'm going to get dressed in the bathroom my outfit involves bra removal." Bree stated as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

I layed out my outfit on the bed and stared at it with a frown on as I placed my hands on my hips narrowing my eyes at it.

I didn't see the point in all this, a fancy dress and some makeup isn't going to change anything. But I guess I had nothing to lose.

Remember when I said that the parties Bree goes to are wild? Well, the closer I got the more my stomach turned!

I looked out her car window and my mouth slightly parted, and let's just say it was more of a naked party.

"I…I don't t-think I should be here." My voice was almost a whisper and my eyes were widening more by the minute as more naked students came running out of the house tripping and spilling beer over each other.

Whoever the host was…was going to be really pissed the next day.

Oh well.

"Oh stop being such a scaredy cat and come on." Bree said as she forced me up the steps.

Why am I here? Why couldn't I just heal at home by myself?

The minute we entered inside all my thoughts were drowned out by the thumping music and grinding bodies. The room to the left was the living room and that was full of people touching each other and making out like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm going to go look around." Bree yelled leaning in to me before walking and disappearing down the hall and leaving me against the door staring around at drunken, sexually challenged kids running around, fainting, grinding, and dancing all around each other.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!" I muttered under my breath to myself as the heat suddenly hit.

Okay Natalie….Bree won't be long… 2-3 hours max and then we're outta here. You can survive that long.

Oh god….

Oh god, I can't survive this….

Breathe Natalie! BREATHE!

I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath. I stepped forwards but before I could take another step someone had their arm tightly around mine and pulled me to the side of the living room, spinning me around so that my chest banged against theirs and my hands grasped their shirt.

I looked up frightened, and then just like that my heart stopped. Time stopped. The people around me became frozen. My breathing hitched and my eyes wide.

"A-Adam?" I whispered as my knees went weak.

His brown eyes were looking intensely into my hazel ones and his shaggy dark brown hair was swept slightly over his eyes as he smirked down at me, one hand wrapped around my waist holding me to him while the other continued to grasp my arm.

"Hey." His voice was low and husky and I found my eyes fluttering, fighting to stay open.

He…he was actually touching me!

Looking at me, and TOUCHING ME!

Yes…this is the boy I yearned for, the boy who belonged to my sister.

"Um..a-are you looking for Kristy?" I asked, shuttering and trying to ignore the feeling of his abs against me.

"Huh? What? No!" He shook his head and the next thing I knew he was letting me go taking a step back as his eyes scanned me from bottom to top.

Oh my god! This has NEVER happened before…

No way. He isn't…he can't be. He's with my sister, why would he even want to check me out? I'm nothing to look at; well at least I think I'm not.

"You want a drink?" Adam asked and I hesitated before answering with a small nod gesturing to the word yes.

This had to be the first time he's ever bothered to talk to me, let alone look at me for more than three seconds!

"Let's go then." His smile suddenly came back to his lips and he walked towards me taking me completely off guard.

I mean you can't blame me! How would you react if your crush just came and took your hand, after never giving you the time of day or a second glance?

My mouth fell open and I tried to breathe as he pulled me down the hall trying to move across the grinding people.

To be honest, I was surprised I was able to hear him over the loud music. But the last song had changed and now it was more of a low thump.

We finally made it to the kitchen and trust me it wasn't any less packed. In one corner there was a group of guys and half naked chicks as they drew a beer competition, on another corner there were groups sitting on the ground playing strip poker and everywhere else there was a slow yet porn-like or as guys were making out with the girls on the counters.

"What would you like?" he asked. We stopped right in front of a table full of drinks and my attention was snapped back by Adam as he tried to scream over the music.

I looked at the drinks and thought for a second.

Water was too lame for a party like this, and by the looks of it no one had touched a bottle. I shrugged, unsure of what I should've chosen.

It was better than picking something completely stupid.

And then the biggest smirk grew on to Adam's face, and though it should've made me worried; it only made my heart melt.

He turned to the table and picked up two red plastic cups handing me one with something blue inside. I stared down at it with a frown before looking back at him and forced a smile.

Oh what the hell!

I put the cup to my lips and threw it back, my eyes shutting closed as the bitterness slammed through my mouth and then burned down my throat.

"Wow!" I spat out as I opened my eyes and placed my hand on the table trying to stay standing. Whatever that was it was strong, and knocking me off my feet.

Adam grinned at me and handed me another cup. Without thinking, I swallowed in one sitting and watched as he did the same with his cup.

After I don't know how many more cups, the dizziness and the urge to vomit should've been enough to tell me to stop, but I didn't.

Adam was up against the counter, his eyes shut tightly as he tried to calm his laughter and I was leaning on him trying to calm mine too. He said something that I don't believe was actually meant to be funny, but at the same time everything going on in the world was hilarious.

"How come I've never seen you around before?" he asked once we stumbled out of the kitchen and out into the back yard.

The place was lit with blue floor lights and the pool was glowing as people swam around pulling others under, while most people just danced around the edge. Adam, still holding my hand, led us towards a pair of beach chairs. He took a seat on one, his legs dangling off of either side as he pulled me down on the same one.

I stared at the ground before for a second before answering his question. "You have, you just never bothered to notice me." I muttered feeling familiar disappointment. This whole time we've been talking, it had been about nothing! Even while being drunk, I've made no impression on him or anything.

He's more sober than I am at the moment, and he's probably just thinking about what a freak I am.

Wow, everything's so blurry…

"Oh, well everyone's noticing you tonight!" Adam leaned back on the chair and the way his eyes narrowed towards me, I had a feeling that he WAS sober the whole time, or at least more sober than I was!

"Really?" I asked smiling as I looked around to find a few guys gawking at me.

"Yeah, anyways, what's your name?"

Okay, now THIS should've been his first question! Drunk or not, my heart sank. He didn't know who I was this whole time. He didn't even recognize me!

"I-I'm Natalie! I'm your girlfriend's sister." I stated looking back at him only to see his shocked reaction.

"No way! I met her sister. No way you're her!" Adam frowned, his arms were crossed over his chest and he started laughing. He was tipsy, but he still could've controlled himself.

"Yeah…really..." I said now self-conscious as I took my hair and moved it all over to one side of my shoulder. Watching me, his smile died down.

"Shit." He muttered and looked away from me.

"what?"

"I was actually thinking about-"he stopped not daring to go any further, just looking into my eyes.

And what I did next, I really didn't think I had within me.

The feeling of sadness came over me as I realized he probably would never talk to be again, it spread like wildfire and I found myself flying forwards wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips hard against his.

His hands gripped my waist and he tore his lips from mine staring hard at me. "Whoa, back up a minute! You do know what you're getting yourself into right?"

Either he's stupid or maybe he was drunker then I was.

I nodded and then he shrugged, his lips finding mine again but this time I was on my knees and his hands were leading my legs so that they straddled his hips.

I moaned at the feeling of his lips against mine, the way his tongue slipped into my mouth as his hands explored their way up my legs.

Three feelings were going through me even through the heavy mist in my brain.

Pleasure.

Guilt.

Danger.

I knew deep down that what I was doing was wrong, but that didn't stop me.

The next thing I knew, we were standing except my legs were securely around Adam's waist and he was leading us upstairs through the crowd. I don't know how he did it but my lips never left his no matter what.

I should have been jumping but the drink had taken a strong effect over me and for some reason he didn't feel like a crush or even my sister's boyfriend. He felt like the guy who perhaps wanted me back, and I really did feel…wanted.

Adam kicked the door shut with his foot and the music was now a muffled sound in the distance. He walked more into the room and slammed my back up against the wall. I pulled away lifting my chin up as his hot lips pressed against the skin on my neck, my eyes closed as my hands entwined in his hair and I pulled lightly feeling his lips on the mounds of my breasts.

He was grinding up against me and I could feel the bulge in his pants the harder he went through the material in my dress.

"God Adam." I muttered before pulling his lips from my chest and unwrapping my legs from his waist, pushing him back on the bed and throwing my jacket off to the ground. I tugged my shoes off and climbed up on top of him slamming my lips down as his hands grasped my waist spinning me around to my back.

It was then that the thought popped into my mind, and I pulled my lips from his with an effort staring into that pool of green eyes.

"What about the owner? Won't they be-"

"Don't worry about the owner." Adam replied against my lips. And with that his lips crashed back into mine. He worked his way slowly down as he took the skin on my neck between his teeth sucking slightly as my back arched and my eyes rolled back. I moaned out in pain and yet in complete pleasure.

What was I doing? That's your sister's boyfriend!

That little voice in my head too small to be heard occurred in my mind over and over again, and yet it wasn't in Adam's? There was no way he could have been that drunk! In fact, he was sober enough to pull away, look at me with his darkened eyes and stare so intensely at me and give me the choice.

"You sure about this?"

NO!

But my body was saying something else and if he wasn't drunk, and the way he was looking at me full of lust was real, then I wasn't sure if I would ever get this look from him again.

No, no, no, no, no!

"I'm sure."

**Be sure to send me your reviews**

**-nataliexox**


	2. RUDE AWAKENINGS

**Better Than Revenge Chapter 2: Rude Awakening, a kickin' it fanfic | FanFiction**

**Okay so so far you guys enjoy the story, and I honestly have to say I'm surprised because the interesting stuff hasn't even happened yet! Lol hopefully I'll post 2 chapters today, I'll try my best to get it done! Also sorry this took so long, I was debating on whether it was good enough or not. (:**

**NOTE: I skipped the sex scene. I can't have it knowing that I have little girls reading this, I'm sorry. So I just fast-forwarded through it. Lol**

**Natalie's POV:**

His lips tugged into a smirk before crashing back to mine as my hands slipped down his chest and grabbed the rim of his shirt pulling it up and off to the floor. My hands explored his chest, the muscular and tender feel of his skin under my fingers and the way his back muscles flexed as he kept his weight from squishing me, made my whole body shiver and light like flames.

Part of me wasn't ready for this, but what would he think if I just pulled away?

I'd come too far to give up now…

(They did the dirty) lol

My eyes had drifted closed sometime during the night and my body as still hauled in that warm protective ball against his chest as we both fell asleep.

I moaned twisting onto my side, squinting as the sun shone against my face and it was then that I became aware of the thumping in my head, the hammering coming from my brain and the weak pain around my muscles as I moved my hand over to my eyes.

"Shit." I muttered feeling the full hang over from last night- "OH SHIT!"

My eyes flew open and I shot up in bed looking straight ahead before jumping out gripping the sheets to my body as I turned to face the other side…_empty?_

But it wasn't a dream…there was no way that was a dream!

The pain shooting through my abdomen was proof. One of my hands wrapped around my stomach and I bent over slightly groaning out in pain at the sudden stabbing pain.

_Oh god Natalie!…What did you do?_

But something else was burning. Something in my chest…my heart.

_Why wasn't he here? Was I really that bad he had to go, and just leave me all alone?_

"Hey."

My heart raced once again at the familiar voice itching closer and the sound of the bedroom door clicking shut. I looked up, my eyes widening at the sight of him.

His chest was on show, and his hair dripped with water as a thin cream towel was the only thing around his waist.

Awkward silence fell on us again and I averted my eyes still clutching the sheets to my chest as the pain began to ease however, the pleasure of last night rushed back memories of what we did last night. What I had allowed to happen!

Kristy…_I slept with her boyfriend!_

But he could've stopped it! I mean, I was completely drunk! He wasn't that drunk!

What was the use of blaming him though? I was a part of it too and i-I slept with the boy I've been in love with for years!

"So…you'll go home and act normal and not mention a thing to your sister right?"

_Okay now that was a bombshell…._

My head snapped up and just like that, my heart broke slowly crumbling to the pit of my stomach.

Out of everything that's happened, I'd rather him continue to ignore me and never know that I existed than to hear him say that.

"W-what?" I shuttered, trying not to break down, begging that I heard him wrong.

But what was I supposed to think? We were suddenly gonna turn into something more than just a one night fling? That I'd have a happy ending just because I gave myself to him?

"Well you didn't think anything right?" His lips were tugged into a half smirk, and half panicked expression. "I mean, last night was great, but it was a mistake. You were out of your head looking fine and Kristy wasn't here. We both made a mistake, it didn't mean anything."

Tears were threatening to come out stinging the corner of my eyes and I felt as though everything was pushing down on me, my whole world slapping me at every angle. There was no way I could say anything. There was just no words.

Adam must've seen this because his smile died down and his eyes turned worried with a frown of confusion.

"Look…we didn't know what we were doing…i-…what did you expect?"

_Another hit…another painful hit._

I felt ashamed, worse, I felt dirty and used.

Adam took a step closer as I stumbled back catching the hint of pain in my eyes.

"Natalie..-"

But I reached down, grabbed my main articles of clothing and ran. I ran from the room and down the steps ignoring him as he ran out of the room after me. I managed to find a bathroom downstairs and locked the door falling against it, sinking to the ground as the tears poured.

_I didn't stop it!_

_I didn't even question it because I loved him!_

I thought by doing that, it would finally make him notice me, that maybe he could want me back! But I gave it away. I gave my virginity away to someone who was thinking with their little friend and I was just the next best thing.

Kristy wasn't there so I was his last resort.

Worried? He doesn't even care about this! I'm just another knotch in his belt! He's too stupid to get what he's done wrong.

I wiped my eyes and jumped to my feet pulling on my clothes and my jacket, before grabbing my boots and roughly making a run for the door.

I would never tell Kristy about this. I was not about to let her get hurt because of my stupid mistake. I'd rather feel ashamed myself then have others feel pain on my behalf.

Adam got lucky with this.

I love him enough to lie for him.

But I was in shreds, as I ran home the pain of my lungs begging for air wasn't enough to stop the bleeding inside.

I know, if I loved my sister so much I should be able to tell the truth, but they're meant to break up they will with, or without me getting involved as much as I am involved now.

I was angry…angry and broken hearted and I didn't know what was worse.

He'd done something so horrible as to make me hate him for my entire life, but i couldn't; and that just piled on to the pain even more.

The minute I got to my front door, I fumbled around in my jacket pocket pulling out the keys and running inside, slamming the door shut as I made a run for the stairs.

"Nats?" I ignored the deep confused voice walking out of the living room and just ran up that stairs and down the hall slamming my door shut and locking it as I ran to my bed and curled up in a ball, hoping that maybe if I closed my eyes tight; it would all just be a dream…_a nightmare._

"Natalie! Hey open up!" My cousin's voice broke through the door and I dug my face harder into my pillow trying to muffle my sobs as his hands banged against the door.

He was here, that meant my parents left for a few weeks.

Ethan was nineteen and came around to look after me and my sister when my parents needed to leave. He was the oldest out of all the kids in our family, and he was like the older brother we never had, though he was adopted (sorry, I needed a story for him lol) we accepted him as our own. Ethan had been spending most of his time around here lately, but things hadn't been looking up for him.

"Natalie where the hell have you been all night?! Your parents would've killed me if they called and asked to speak to you!"

_Oh god Ethan, please don't talk to me about parents. That's all I DON'T need now!_

"She was at a party." My sister's voice fluttered through and again my heart cringed at the images that flashed to mind. "She probably met a nice handsome guy and had an overnight wrestling match." Kristy snickered.

_Little do you know sis, little do you know…_

"Come on Ethan she's fine."

Once I heard their footsteps drifting away from the door I got up and forced my legs to work, taking off last night's clothes and pulling on a pair of boy blue shorts and a baggy red shirt.

My skin had turned pale and all I wanted to do was crawl into my bed and cry. Just cry until there was nothing left. So that's what I did. I crawled into bed and balled my eyes closed to sleep.

By the time I woke up it was almost and nine and I pulled the covers back yawning before everything came back to mind and I felt sick but I knew what I had to do.

I had to act like nothing happened, like I was just some stupid loser on the side, a hot popular guy's mistake. A hot popular's girl maid…instead of sister.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my sister and I knew at the end of the day she loved me; but sometimes her witty comments get taken too far out of hand. But I'm sure she only means well.

But it was her job to do the sleeping around, to be the heart breaker, not mine.

I walked to my door and unlocked it and the minute I stepped out I heard various voices downstairs.

I picked a few out straight away. Kristy, Ethan, and _Chase_?

Chase Davenport was my sister's ex-boyfriend as well as Adams younger brother. They had broken up about two weeks ago and I knew he was best friends with Ethan but I didn't think he's be around so early after the recent breakup.

Taking a deep breath I made my way downstairs, popping my head into the kitchen to see it empty and then bounced to the living room.

Maybe avoiding my sister for a while would be better…

The room went silent and everyone's eyes fell on me and at that minute, my cheeks burned red and my knees went weak.

Chase and Ethan were sitting on the couch opposite from Kristy and…and _Adam_.

"Um hi...?" I said slowly in a low tone, my eyes catching Adam's for just a millisecond. His arm was around Kristy's and the feeling of his around mine came back making the whole night before almost too painful to look away, but I managed it and I forced a smile tearing my eyes from his. "What's up?"

I sat down on the sofa between the other two sofas with one leg under me staring at the TV.

"Nothing. Mom and dad are out so I thought why not have some friends over." I looked over to my sister and saw her eyes flutter slightly.

I could just tell that she was uncomfortable with Chase's presence and by the look of his tightly clenched jaw so was he.

However, no one was as uncomfortable as much as Adam and I were in that moment.

"You can call Bree if you want." Ethan suggested to break the silence.

_PERFECT!_

Before anyone could take another breath I was up on my feet and running up the stairs glad to be as far away from Adam as possible, my eyes blurring up too quickly.

I closed my door with my foot and dug around my sheets and blankets for my phone, texting Bree with much force, until the interruption of her name popped up onto my screen and I answered.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!"

I had to pull the phone away from my ear for second at the scream.

"Bree, do you want to come around and spend a few nights here?"

"Not until you answer me! You had me worried sick! And then you only decide to call now?" She interrupted.

"Please Bree, I'm sorry something happened and-"

"O.M.G was it a guy? It had to do something with a guy right? You did it! Didn't you?! Don't try and lie to me Hun I can tell. YOU SO GOT IT IN."

My eyes fell to the floor and that all too familiar pain shot back in action.

"Bree please just…" my voice cracked, and I was on the verge of exploding.

"Babe, don't cry! Crap, I'm sorry Natalie I didn't mean to- what happened?"

I sucked it up trying my best to stay clear of emotion. "Just come please?"

"Of course! I'll be straight over."

I crawled over to a corner near my wardrobe and did the only thing I had been doing all day.

I cried.

I pulled my knees to my chest and dug my face into them and cried.

Acting normal with him around was just too hard, but I knew I had to do it.

Kristy must have caught a glimpse of my eyes before I ran up because a few minutes later my door opened and someone was sitting next to me, their arms wrapping around my shoulders pulling me to their chest as I sobbed soaking them as they held me.

Their fingers stroked my hair back and then stopped just as quickly as she started, almost like she wasn't sure what to do, or just feeling awkward.

But I stayed there, crying, and just letting it all go.

I pulled away after a while looking up but finding it wasn't Kristy, it was the complete opposite.

END OF CHAPTER.

So who do you guys think it was?

It could totally be anyone of those people downstairs, or maybe even Bree? I don't know, why don't you fill me in? ;D


End file.
